Hogwarts School of the Unique and Talented
by Tellie-Skye
Summary: When Lily becomes ill James has no idea how to handle his son and send him off to boarding school where all his friends are. Poor naive home-schooled harry doesn't know how to take the new environment thought luckily has his friends and family to help him out. Warning: will eventually be Yaoi and some Het


**Ok Guys I decided to try my hand at a slightly crackish harry potter fanfic, this ones mainly for fun though i am going to try and be consistant in my updating of it along with my other fanfic 3,2,5? Hope you all like it and this is more of a preview chapter and also a character profile of everyone I've done so far, so enjoy.**

* * *

_To Mr and Mrs Potter_

Everyone who is anyone knows about the established school of Hogwarts school of the unique and talented, only a select few each year are invited to attend the school. Most of those selected are younger generation of those who attended the school years before, children of past attendees thought if someone does show exception skill in one or all areas of study offered at Hogwarts school of the unique and talented then they have the opportunity to come to the school on a scholarship. Like any exceptional school, Hogwarts is a boarding school which operates about two thirds of the year where all the student's needs are attended to. The school also has a large variety of well-known teachers to help any student on their journey and we at Hogwarts are always here to help, we like to see ourselves as your second family and hope that you will to. If you have chosen to come to Hogwarts School of the Unique and Talented we are looking forward to seeing you and hope that your future with us is as you thought it would be.

Teachers:

Principle- Albus Dumbledore

Deputy Principle- Dolores Umbridge

English- Remus Lupin

Maths- Minerva Mcgonagall

P.E.- Rolanda Hooch

I.T.- Filius Flitwick

Art- Sybill Trelawney

Drama- Severus Snape

Chemistry- Horace Slughorn

Biology- Alastor Moody

Physics- Septima Vector

Music- Gilderoy Lockhart

Animal Husbandry- Rubeus Hagrid

Agriculture- Pomona Sprout

Nurse- Poppy Pomfrey

Languages- Aurora Sinistra

Substitute- Quirinus Quirrell

Grounds Keeper- Argus Filch

Cafeteria- Dobby, Winky and Kreacher

As seen above we have a wide variety of subjects and some of the most exceptional teachers teaching those subjects, during a student's first year each subject above is showcased so that they have a better chance picking a subject more suited for themselves in their later years. Obviously Math, English and P.E. are compulsory subjects that all students have to take; thought depending on how advanced said student is will depend on what version of the course is recommended to them. I'd also like to note that ay textbooks needed for a class are already included in the overall price of the year and you do not need to actually purchase anything for your children beside the basics such as notebooks, writing utensils, ruler, compass kits and spare clothing for them to use in P.E.

Throughout a school year many trip, showcases and extra activities happen where students are given a chance to leave the school grounds or parents are given the opportunity to see what your child is up to. Some of these activities include the fortnightly trips to hogsmead, the exchange program that we have running with our sister and brother school, our yearly ball, Halloween events and many many more.

So I dearly hope that this has decided for you weather you should accept us for your future learning's.

Sincerely

_ AlDumbledore_

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Character Profiles: These are the main ones for now and I will be adding to it by either adding them here and letting you know or at the bottom of future chapters.

Harry James Potter: Slightly feminie in looks such as a pert buttocks, curved waist and rounded face with a small stature (5'5) and Slender frame. He has large emerald green eyes, plump reddish lips and shaggy black hair. Has glasses that he really only needs for writing and reading since he is short sighted but ends up wearing them nearly all the time.

Hermonie Granger: Athletic body with a reasonable sized bust and hips and taller than average (5'11). She has long curly honey brown hair which is usually kept up, big brown eyes with long lashes and both ears pierced. Very academic and actually at Hogwarts of academic scholarship.

Luna Lovegood: Curvaceous hour glass figure and also on the slight side (5'6). She has long white blond hair, baby blue eyes with long lashes and has both her ears and belly pierced. Has a very unique personality especially her clothing choices, is very artistic and also a second cousins to Draco.

Ginny Weasley: Lean or skinny body type, smaller bust size and average height (5'9). She has her brown hair in a short pixie cut, dark brown eyes and a slight scattering of freckles over her face. She is very into her sports and tomboyish in nature though she does have a slight obsession with harry to the point of occasionally stalking him.

Neville Longbottom: Slightly lean but stocky with a muscled body and also on the tall side (6F). He as short cropped dirty blond locks and hazel green eyes with a very traditional fashion sense. Usually a shy person unless around friends where he feel comfortable to be himself, loves plant life and has a slight crush on Luna.

Ron Weasly: A built muscled body, thanks to exercising daily to impress Hermonie and one of the tallest in his family (6'2). He has fiery red hair, blue eyes and a fair amount of freckles scattered over him. Enjoys his food, of any kind and has a particular fondness for leather wrist bands.

Dean Thopmas: Even though on the Slender side has a small amount of muscle and same height as Neville (6F). He has long black dreads which go to his shoulder, dark brown hair, dark skin and a tongue piercing. Is at Hogwarts on an Art scholarship and has a quite calm personality.

Seamus: Has a smaller (5'10) and slightly stocky build. He has short dirty blond hair, dark blue eyes. Because of his half Irish descent has an Irish accent and also swears in Irish when upset, he's terrible at chemistry but remarkable at physics.

Draco Malfoy: Is Slender and slight of build and on the short side (5'10). He has white blond jaw length hair, large grey eyes, a very pale complexion and both ears pierced with diamond earrings. He is a major daddy's boy, vey spoiled and use to getting his own way, loves drama and knows French.

Blaise Zabini: Lean athletic swimmers build and on the tall side (6F). He has short black hair, violet eyes with long lashes, mocha skin and a large dragon tattoo on his left shoulder blade. He is good in languages and reverts to Italian when angry or upset and to French when feeling passionate.

Cedric Diggory: Lean soccer body build and only average height (5'11). He has shaggy honey blond hair, hazel eyes and a slightly tanned body. Likes his sports one reason why P.E. is his favourite class and is childhood friends with Cho; they share matching twined bracelets. Is secretly gay but currently in a fake relationship with Cho

Tonks: Lean slight build, smallish bust size and slightly muscled from soccer. She originally had light brown hair and pale blue eyes but is always changing the colour and length of it and has both ears pierced three times and a nose piercing. She is very tomboyish in nature, loves her soccer and enjoy being mischievous such as teasing Draco about being her baby cousin and calls Bellatrix Aunty Bella to annoy her.

Cho Chang: Very gracefully and average body (5'10) but on the larger side bust wise. She has long straight black hair, dark brown eyes and is of Asian descent. She is prone to swearing in Chinese and enjoys both music and languages; especially likes to play tennis and archery. Is a childhood friend with Cedric and they share twined bracelets and also in a fake relationship with Cedric to stop her parents from harassing her.

Charlie Weasley: Broad shouldered/ stocky, the tallest in his family (6'3) and very built from labour on the farm. He has short burnt orange hair, blue eyes, tanned body from being outdoors so much and slight scaring and burn marks from his adventurous childhood. He is over protective of family and anyone he considers family, loves animals, enjoys bull riding, camping and wrestles, he also owns his own leather jacket.

Regulus Black: Has a slight stature (5'6) and on the lean side but not weak. He has a heart shaped face with chin length straight black hair, grey eyes. He is very smart academically so much so that he is a year ahead of his age group so far, has an indifferent and cool attitude most of the time but caring and relaxed around friend and family.

Bellatrix Black: Is on the taller side (5'11) had has a very curvaceous body. She has long waist length curly black hair, dark brown eyes, both ears pierced and a tattoo on her lower right arm of a serpent entwined around a red rose. She likes to wear corsets, short skirts, dresses and high heeled shoes. Has a very narssastic nature and enjoys tormenting others when she can, is obsessed with Tom Riddle.

Tom Riddle: Has a lean but muscled build and on the tall side (6'2). He has slightly spiked black hair, red eyes and a snake tattoo on his upper left leg. He enjoys playing chest; leisurely swims and runs, is very academic and takes his studies seriously. Can be egotistic and has a cool attitude most of the time but can have an explosively short temper at times.

Percy Weasley: Has a slight (5'10) and skinny build. He has Short orange hair that he keeps slicked back, light blue eyes and a dusting of freckles over his cheeks and nose. Wears glasses most of the time, very much a bookworm, slightly uptight and believes that you must obey the rules at all times with no exception.

Fred and George Weasly: Both have lean soccer body types and are of average size (5'11). They have shaggy burnt orange hair with blue eyes and a slight dusting of freckles over their face. They are both very mischievous and playful; though Fred is more of a planner while George has a more take charge attitude, they enjoy tormenting others and are protective of both Ginny and Harry.

Oliver Wood: Has a tall (6'1) muscular body. He has Buzz cut brown hair, bright brown eyes and a cheeky half smile. He has a very calm and easy going personality, is kind and always willing to help out others. Enjoys playing football and also wrestles though can get super competitive when it comes to sports.

Anton Dolohov: Has a tall (6F) lean body from swimming. He has jaw length wavy black hair, with dark chocolate brown eyes and his right ear pierced. He enjoys swimming and tormenting others, has a sadistic dark personality but can be playful and charming. He is currently crushing on Charlie though the other is too oblivious to figure it out yet.

Rabastin Le'Strange: Also has a tall (6'2) lean body from swimming. He has amber brown chin length hair that he usually has tied back and hazel eyes. He's usually quiet, clam and calculating and won't say anything unless necessary though he is a bit more open and friendly around friends. He has a crush on little Regulus and is known to act like a love sick puppy when he's around.

Fenrir Greyback: Tallest there (6'4) very built body with corded muscles. He has naturally shoulder length long light brown wavy hair that he dyes a light silver colour, ice blue eyes, tanned skin tone and visible white scaring across his body. He enjoys rough housing and sports such as football and wrestling and enjoys working out which is what keeps him built. He can be a bit of a bully but has a more laid back attitude and has three tattoos, one of three diagonal scratch marks on his bicep, a crescent moon on his abs which curls around his belly button and the a howling tribal style wolf from his shoulder blade to lower back.

* * *

**Well this is everything pretty much that you need to know for the start of the story, I will be posting up the first proper cahpter in a couple of days just have to tweak a few things in it. Been on a roll lately and hope it stays that way, so hope you all enjoy. Like always would love favorited or adds and Reviews even more but its not madatory I will continue to write cause I know some people still love a story even if they dont review. Lastly I'm terribley sorry for any mistakes there might be if there are a lot or really bad just let me know, I wont learn unless told. Thanks again and hoped you all enjoyed.**


End file.
